runescape1infofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
King Tyras
King Tyras Ardignas was de koning van West Ardougne, een deel van de hoofdstad Ardougne dat hij samen deelde me zijn broer voor het regeren van Kandarin. Tyras en zijn broer, King Lathas, regeren elk een half gedeelte van Ardougne, nadat hun vader was overleden en de erfenis aan beide broers verdeelde. Tijdens de Regicide quest zullen spelers King Tyras vermoorden van een bevel van Lord Iorwerth, de elven heer van Prifddinas. Na de quest zullen spelers erachter komen dat Lord Iorwerth en King Lathas in feite geheime Zamorakian zijn en King Tyras in feite de "goede" was. Tijdens de Making History quest zal worden achterhaald dat King Tyras een Saradomin volgeling was, in tegenstelling tot zijn broer. Biografie Tyras was geboren in het jaar 100 tot ongeveer 139 van de Fifth Age onder King Ulthas Ardignas, de regent van Kandrin. Weinig is bekend over zijn verleden, hoewel zijn broer, King Lathas, van het begin een rivaliteit met hem had al sinds hun jongere jaren. In het jaar 139 overleed King Ulthas nadat hij doorboort werd met een pijl tijdens zijn jacht, waardoor hij zijn functie overliet aan zijn zonen. Doordat het een monarch was, kregen beide King Lathas als Tyras zijn rijk. Ardougne, de hoofdstad van het koninkrijk, werd later in twee helften gehakt zodat beide regenten een eigen hoofdstad hadden. Zo kreeg King Tyras West Ardougne tot zijn beschikking en King Lathas East Ardougne. Excursie naar Tirannwn thumb|De [[Port Tyras|nederzetting van King Tyras.]] Tyras regeerde voor een bepaalde periode over West Ardougne. De stad groeide onder zijn heerschappij en breidde zich verder uit naar de rand van de bergen van Tirannwn. Toen de stad zich uitbreidde naar het westen, was een klein gedeelte van de berg open voor constructie. Door deze ontdekking begonnen zijn troepen met het graven en ontdekte de Underground Pass, een oude pas door de bergen die ooit door Elven werden gebruikt om voorbij de bergen te reizen, tijdens de opgravingen. Tyras had behoeft aan het ontdekken van Tirannwn en bereidde zich voor op een lange reis. Hij nam een groot gedeelte van zijn leger mee tijdens deze reis. Hij reisde met zijn mannen door de Undergroudn Pass, wat in die tijd grotendeels verlaten was. Nadat Tyras West Ardougne verlaten had, begon de stad af te zwakkeren. Zelfs toen East Ardougne begon te groeien in welvaart en politieke invloed, vond West Ardougne zich in een periode van economische en sociale achterstand. Door deze reden werd King Tyras al gauw niet populair meer onder zijn bevolking. Nadat hij een bepaalde periode door bracht in Tirannwn, keerde hij terug naar West Ardougne om meer mensen te rekruten en voorraden bij te krijgen. Zijn tijd die hij in West Ardougne door bracht was kort en keerde uiteindelijk weer terug naar Tirannwn. De plaag van West Ardougne Kort nadat King Tyras de stad verlaten had brak een grote plaag uit in West Ardougne. Een groep van Mourners, gestuurd door King Lathas, waren er geplaatst om de stad in quarantaine te houden en bouwde er een grote muur omheen dat werd verzegeld. De Mourners waren beschermd met bepaalde pakken voor de plaag. In de realiteit was de plaag deel van een samenzwering tegen King Tyras door King Lathas en Lord Iorwerth, een Elven heer die zijn mede Elven verraadde en Prifddinas overnam in de Fourth Age. De plaag bestond in feite niet en was een dekmantel voor de Mourners (verkleedde Elven) om de Temple of Light te vinden. Verschillende inwoners werden gedwongen om een tunnel te graven onder West Ardougne om de Temple of Light te zoeken. Niet bekend van deze samenzwering, gaven de mensen van West Ardougne de schuld aan King Tyras voor wat er gebeurde. Conflict met de Iorwerth clan Tyras wist niets af van wat er gebeurde in de stad en zette zijn expeditie voort in Tirannwn waardoor hij uiteindelijk bij de westelijke zee uitkwam. Zijn getrainde Tyras guards hielden hem veilig voor verschillende gevaren in het bos. Lord Iorwerth zag dat King Tyras Tirannwn betrad en zag hem als een binnendringer die zijn plan kon verstoren en stuurde verschillende moordenaars op hem af. Op dit moment ontstond er een conflict tussen beide partijen waardoor Tyras een groot nadeel ondervond, omdat hij zich op Elven gebied betrad. Tyras wist zich uiteindelijk in een verborgen kamp te vestigen in het zuidwestelijke gebied, aan de zeekant, van Isafdar. In angst wist zowel Tyras als zijn mannen dat de Elven hen op een dag zouden vinden. Tyras bracht in deze periode een grote tijd door zijn tent om een strategie te bedenken. Moordaanslag thumb|King Tyras's tent wordt in de fik gestoken, met waarschijnlijk King Tyras erin. Op een gegeven moment had Lord Iorwerth King Tyras gevonden door het zenden van zijn beste Elf Trackers. Hij vond dat de beste manier om van Tyras af te komen, was door hem te vermoorden. Hij stuurde een verzoek aan King Lathas om een moordenaar te sturen. King Lathas hoopte om de Prifddinas death guards te gebruiken om Camelot te veroveren en stuurde een avonturier om hem te helpen met het verwijderen van de Zamorakian Iban, die zich in de Underground Pass had gevestigd. De speler dacht dat Tyras de "slechte" was en besloot om hem te helpen. De speler zal Lord Iorwerth in de bossen tegenkomen die hem verteld om King Tyras te verslaan door met de katapult een brandbaar goed op af te vuren op de tent. Als de speler dat doet zal de tent van King Tyras afbranden. Echter is er geen bewijs voor zijn dood. In het filmpje waar de tent afbrandt, is niet te zien of King Tyras wel overlijdt. Ook is hij geen één keer gezien in RuneScape. De overlevende bewakers zeggen niets over zijn allen "We moeten ons voorbereiden op de komende duisternis" en zeggen niets over zijn dood. Kort daarna zal de speler ingelicht worden door Arianwyn die de speler vertelt dat King Tyras in feite de "goede" was. Zie ook *King Lathas *King Ulthas *Tyras Camp *Port Tyras en:King Tyras